


Doctor In The House

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Medical Kink, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy gets a belated birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor In The House

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don’t watch wrestling, this is [ Randy Orton](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/randyortonwallpaper2.jpg), [Stacy Keibler](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/redfiona99/media/02_zpsf9be2060.jpg.html) and [ Mark Jindrak](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/jindrak.jpg)

Randy woke up, still groggy. From the way he felt, he was sure that one of the other two must have spiked his drink, probably with more booze. His head didn't feel too bad, so he must have slept off the worst of it, but his mouth tasted of cotton wool, and he knew he must have been sleeping in an odd position because his shoulder ached.

He risked opening his eyes. It didn't make him feel like he was about to hurl, so he counted that as a win. He tried to move his arm but it felt like it was caught on something. When he looked up, he could see that his arm had been wrapped in crepe bandages and that it was being held up in a hoisted pulley system.

The pulley system looked sturdy, which might explain why he hadn't pulled it down in his sleep. It didn't explain why he was strung up like this. Randy thought he'd remember doing anything stupid enough to land him in one of these.

He was still busy getting the worst of the night's sleep out of his brain when he heard a voice shouting, "Doctor, doctor, the patient's waking up." 'What the hell?' Randy really didn't remember doing anything that could have led to needing a doctor.

Luckily, that was when he saw Mark, dressed in the kind of tight latex nurses outfit where there'd probably be more left to the imagination if he were naked. Randy wasn't going to complain though.

Especially not when Stacy hurried round the corner wearing what sounded like killer heels, a white lab coat and the glasses that made her look like a Bond villain's sidekick, the one Bond seduces over to the side of good by the end of the film.

"Nurse, stats." Mark took Randy's hand, the one that wasn't wrapped and strung up, and put his fingers down on the pulse point at Randy's wrist. Then Mark looked at his watch and counted.

"What, you thought I'd be the doctor?" Mark carried on holding his wrist. "Stacy put her foot down and said that if any of us had the intelligence to be a doctor, it would be her." Randy had to admit that Stacy had a point. She was the brains of this outfit.

The pulse rate Mark told Stacy was more or less what the doctor had said last time Randy had had an appointment. Randy nearly shrieked when Stacy used a stethoscope to check his heart, "there's a reason they keep those warm, you know."

"If you're going to complain about everything, I'm going to take your temperature rectally." Still, she breathed on the stethoscope before putting it back on his chest. "Lungs clear."

Mark put a thermometer in his mouth the moment Stacy stepped away. It read 99.5F. It all proved what Randy knew, he was in excellent physical condition.

"Now that we've completed the general exam, I'd like your permission to perform a more in-depth physical exam." The look on Stacy's face suggested she'd murder him if he laughed at the line, so he followed Mark's example and bit his lip before he did.

Stacy snapped on a pair of pale green gloves. That was the last Randy saw of her as she ordered Mark to turn Randy over onto his side.

Randy was glad he could guess what Stacy was going to do next because otherwise those cold, slicked fingers would have been a serious shock. As it was, he couldn't help wriggling away from the touch.

"Nurse, I told you to hold him down." Mark took a firmer grip, one hand on Randy's shoulder, and the other in the small of his back. There wasn't going to be any further wriggling.

It was hard for Randy to relax, because it was uncomfortably like a prostate exam. He blamed the latex gloves for that.

"I think the patient is fully prepared for the procedure." At Stacy's command Mark turned Randy on to his side and carefully slid into his lubed ass. Once Mark had settled he turned them over further so that Randy's front was exposed to Stacy. Stacy had changed her gloves for a clean pair, and set to working his dick immediately. "Patient is responsive to stimuli." Once Stacy decided he was hard enough, she got onto the bed and signalled to Mark. There was obviously something they'd planned out, because Mark held him tight as Stacy climbed on top of him. All Randy wanted to do was move, and he couldn't.

Somehow Stacy managed to wrap her legs round him and Mark; those pins really did have advantages. Mark let go of him a little, enough that Randy could move when Stacy said, "let's see how well he responds to the treatment." Mark shifted a little underneath him and rearranged his legs so he was comfortable. Randy had Stacy taking him as far in as he could go, Mark's dick hard in his ass, his legs trapped between theirs and he felt incredibly good. Even the squeaky latex that Mark was wearing didn't annoy him, because it wasn't cold to the touch anymore, between them they'd heated it to body temperature.

He rested the hand that wasn't tied up on Stacy's hips, gently though, and once he got his co-ordination back and stopped seeing stars from what had gone on, he moved it up and started to play with Stacy's tits. It was great, it was like she had a direct line from her nipples that ran all the way down. He could see she was struggling to maintain the stern character she was playing, although he didn't think some hard-ass doctor type would be going bra-less underneath her clothes. Randy wasn't going to complain though, he knew he wasn't anything like co-ordinated enough right now to deal with bras even if he'd had both hands free to work with, and he wanted to be able to enjoy himself, and make sure that Stacy did too.

She certainly seemed to be.

Stacy leaned forward to kiss Mark, which left Randy feeling left out. He twisted to kiss Stacy's neck. Apparently she didn't want to be kissed, and she raised her finger to her lips and then down on to Randy's. It was a clear message to stop it so he did.

It was worth it. Mark was trying to fuck Stacy through him. Stacy's grin at her plan's success was wide and sharp and beautiful. She was starting to ride him faster too.

Between them, he was getting really close. He was trying to stop himself, to make it last, only Stacy leaned over again, in a move that was both pornographic and needed a contortionist, "Randy, we don't get to come until you do, you might as well enjoy yourself."

Randy dropped his free hand from where it had been resting on Stacy's back. That sounded like a challenge. He started to play with her clit, trying to get her off before he came. He could feel her getting closer, so, of course, she cheated right back, encouraging Mark to really go for it.

Randy lost their game, not by much, but it felt so wonderful that he couldn't feel bad about that. Plus Stacy always did like winning their games. Mark was the next one of them to come. It was an interesting feeling, because he was still coming while Mark came in him. Mark bit him, which was unexpected and caused Randy to jerk, which was apparently exactly what Stacy wanted. Randy tried to keep up with her, even while it was making his body dance along the just right-too much line. It was worth it though, to see the satisfaction on her face. It matched his own.

All three of them tended towards napping after sex, and Randy would happily have gone to sleep like that but ...

"You two fuckers are heavy." Mark was obviously feeling a little squashed.

"I'd move but *someone* tied me to the bed."

Stacy kissed them both. "That's what you get for not spending your birthday with us." She took pity on Mark though and got up to untie Randy, which gave Mark the opportunity to get out from under him.

"I'm gonna stay here while you," Randy pointed vaguely in the direction of Mark, "get the quilt, because this sheet is not big enough, or warm enough, for the three of us." Mark grunted in response. "I'm apparently still the birthday boy, I get to make the rules, and stay in bed."

Mark was using the opportunity to peel himself out of the nurse's uniform, he never could stand wearing anything in bed.

He was coming back to the bed with the duvet by the time Stacy had managed to get out of her heels. "Stacy, babe, keep the coat on." Stacy laughed at him, but made sure to wrap some of the white coat round him and Mark when she got into bed with them.


End file.
